We Are
by SoSlytherin111910
Summary: A collection of poems and drabbles about the Percy Jackson series. More to come, ASAP, I promise! Rated T just in case. Review!
1. We Are Demigods

We are brave.

We are strong.

We are smart.

We are powerful.

We are rare.

We are unique.

We are fearless.

We are determined.

We are ruthless.

We are demigods.

_Zeus_

Poseidon

**Hades**

_Dionysus_

Hermes

**Apollo**

_Hephaestus_

Ares

**Athena**

_Aphrodite_

**Who's** _your_ godly **parent?**


	2. Lady Aphrodite

Lady Aphrodite,

Whose beauty is almighty,

Help me find romance?

With your help I'll have a chance.

**Style of poetry: clerihew**

**I really like these. I think I'll do a few more.**

**Song of the moment: **_**Halo**_** by Beyonce**


	3. Annabeth Chase

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Rick Riordan! Sorry, forgot this before.**

Annabeth Chase,

Your architecture is ace.

Your knowledge always entertains,

No one can challenge your brains.

**If you reviewed it would make my day so much better : )**

**Song of the moment: **_**There She Goes **_**by Sixpence None the Richer**


	4. HalfBlood Hill

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.**

It's so beautiful

The flawless view from the top

Sunsets just enhance

The splendor of nature on

Half-Blood Hill, landmark of home.

**Style of poetry: tanka**

**Song of the moment: **_**Home**_** by Michael Buble**

**Click that review button? Pleeeease?**


	5. Percy Jackson

**Disclaimer: Even though I think you know this by now, I'm not Rick Riordan.**

**P**oseidon's favorite son

**E**ven though he's been kicked out of every NYC school

**R**iptide never leaves him

**C**an easily anger Dionysus (who can't?)

**Y**ou'll never see him with Rachel. Ever.

**Style of poetry: acrostic**

**Sorry 'bout that last line. Diehard Percabeth shipper here.**

**Song of the moment: **_**Black Horse & the Cherry Tree **_**by KT Tunstall**


	6. Sally and Poseidon

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson & the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan.**

Sally Jackson was the most beautiful woman Poseidon had ever met. He loved her twinkling blue eyes, her velvety brown hair that curled in the perfect way, and most of all, her kind, comforting smile.

They met on a rainy evening on the beach in Montauk. Poseidon was relaxing in his cabin when Sally knocked on his door looking for a place to warm up. She was soaking wet, her hair plastered to her face, yet she still had that wide grin and bright sparkle in her eye. He gave her a blanket and made her coffee, and they talked until the sun rose. Though Poseidon and Sally spent a mere week together, he knew he would never forget her.

Many years later Sally divorced Gabe Ugliano - or, as Percy called him, which Poseidon preferred, 'Smelly Gabe' - and got married to Paul Blowfis. Sally was happy, and finally with someone she deserved.

All was well.

**Song of the moment: **_**Let The Games Begin **_**by Team Starkid**

**That was a little cheesy, and I may have borrowed the last line from J.K. Rowling, but I've wanted to write this for a while. I'm happy with it. Your thoughts?**

**By the way, if you're a Harry Potter fan, vote on my poll, please?**


	7. Alphabet Part I

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, I am merely a fan. So I don't own Percy Jackson!**

A is for Ares, uncontrollable god of war,

B is for Backbiter, with power you can't ignore.

C is for Camp Half-Blood, home to Greek demigods,

D is for Dionysus, we love him despite the odds.

E is for Empire State Building, entrance to Olympus,

F is for Festus, whose mechanics are not the simplest.

G is for Gabe Ugliano, who Sally (finally!) left,

H is for Hermes, god of traveling and theft.

I is for Icarus, Daedalus's poor son,

J is for Jackson, savior of, well, everyone.

K is for Kronos, just the name makes me shudder,

And L is for Luke, for whom I still blubber.

**I'll do the rest ASAP! If you take a moment to review the other half might come a little faster…**


	8. Alphabet Part II

**Disclaimer: Not Rick Riordan.**

M is for monsters, who'll snack on half-bloods,

N is for nectar, gods drink it in floods.

O is for Ophiotaurus, better known as Bessie,

P is for Pandora, whose mistake made the world messy.

Q is for quest, are you brave enough?

R is for Riordan, without him, mythology would be tough.

S is for sand dollar, to purify the seas,

T is for Tyson, with whom everyone agrees.

U is for the United States, residence of Western Civilization,

V is for video shield, yay for modernization!

W is for Waterland, careful, it's a trap!

X is for ten, I couldn't find a good one, oh crap!

Y is for Yancy, private boarding school,

And Z is for Zoë, her loyalty anything but miniscule.

That's the Percy Jackson Alphabet, all twenty-six letters,

Come back next time, I hope I'll do better!

**X = 10 in Roman numerals, in case you didn't get that line.**

**Some of these make me headdesk, but overall I'm happy with it. Thoughts? **


End file.
